KAI 2020
by Kyungja.gom
Summary: Kejutan Kai untuk Kyungsoo. KAISOO/KAI/KYUNGSOO


Aku terbangun karena getaran ponselku. Siapa yang menelponku di pagi buta begini.. Ku lirik jam dinding yang bertengger di salah satu sudut dinding kamar camp militerku. Pukul satu pagi, Ku berusaha mengabaikan panggilan yang masuk dan berusaha memejamkan mataku karena Aku masih sangat mengantuk dan harus bangun jam 4 pagi ini. Semakin Ku abaikan getaran ponselku semakin keras, dengan kesal Aku mengangkat tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel.

"Halo... Ini siapa?"

"Hai.. Sayang" Itu suara Jongin, pacarku. Tadi malam, seperti biasa dia menghubungi hanya sekedar menyapa atau menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari itu.

"Jongin.. Ini pukul satu malam dan Aku harus bangun jam 4 pagi besok" Aku harus sedikit berbisik agar tidak membangunkan teman sekamar yang lain.

"Aku rinduu~~.. Tidak bisa tiduur~~"

"Kita sudah saling bicara 4 jam yang lalu"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sayaaang"

"Akhir minggu ini Aku libur, Kita bisa bertemu. Kau harus sedikit menekan rasa rindumu. Aku harus tidur sekarang, Aku sangat mengantuuk~"

"Tapi Sayang..." Sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin diucapkan Aku dengan cepat memutuskan panggilan dan kembali tidur.

*

"Kyuung.. Kau tau tidak, siang ini kita dipindahkan ke camp baru"

"Kenapa?"

"Kita harus memasakkan makan malam buat para militer yang baru masuk hari ini, dan bertugas disana sampai masa pelatihan mereka selesai, kapten baru memberitahu pagi ini.. Setelah bertugas membuat sarapan pagi ini bersiaplah"

"Hmmm.. Oke"

Sekarang, Aku sedang menjalankan wajib militer yang harus dilakukan oleh laki-laki di Korea Selatan. Setelah masa pelatihan, Aku ditugaskan sebagai Chef yang bertugas membuatkan makanan untuk para tentara. Tugas seperti ini membuat waktu istirahat dan jatah liburku sangat sedikit, tidak seperti teman yang lain yang dapat keluar tiap akhir minggu.

Tepat jam 2 siang, Aku bersama 10 teman yang lain sampai pada camp baru untuk membantu para chef disini. Tanpa istirahat, kami langsung menjalankan tugas yang sudah diberikan.

Makan malam sedang dilakukan, para tentara baru berbaris rapi untuk mendapat giliran makanan. Aku bertugas memberikan lauk kepada mereka. Tinggal 3 orang lagi dan tugas malam ini selesai. Aku bisa beristirahat dan menghubungi Jongin karena sudah sangat merindukannya. Tiba giliran tentara terakhir berada tepat dihadapanku.

"Silahkan, semoga Kau suka dengan.." Aku melebarkan mata karena terkejut dengan sosok di depanku sekarang. "Jongin..."

"Hai sayaaang"

*

"Bagaimana bisa Kau..."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Jadi Aku menyusulmu" Dia tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Ini sudah pukul dua belas malam. Kami memutuskan bertemu secara diam-diam

"Tapi.."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Hmm. Ituu.. Sukaa.. Kenapa Kau tidak memberitahuku tadi malam?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu tapi Kau memutuskan panggilan" Dia berjalan mendekat dan memulukku erat "Aku sangat merindukanmu sayang. Rasanya seperti mimpi, Aku bisa memelukmu sekarang. Kau jarang mengambil jatah liburmu sedangkan Aku sangat sibuk sehingga belum bisa menjengukmu"

"Jongin.. Kau sangat kurus sekarang"

"Tidak ada yang mengurusku dan tiap hari harus memendam rindu" Dia memegang pipiku dan mengecup bibirku "Kau harus mengurusku disini dengan makanan yang kau buat.. Hehe"

"Heem"

"Beruntung Aku dipindahkan kesini, Jadi Kita bisa bertemu"

"Kalaupun tidak bertemu disini, Aku berencana akan masuk dalam divisi yang Kau tempati agar Kita bisa tiap hari bertemu"

"Dasar Kau ini.. Aku mencintaimu"

"Kau bilang apa sayang? Aku tidak mendengar"

"Ayoo katakan sekali lagii~~" Kai berusaha membujukku

"Tidak mau mengatakannya? Baiklah Kita harus kembali agar tidak ketahuan" Kai membalikkan badan, Sebelum Kai melangkah pergi, Aku berusaha mencegah dengan memegang lengan dan menciumnya dengan cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin" Aku masuk ke dalam pelukannya untuk menyamarkan wajahku yang memerah karena malu

"Hahaha.. Aku juga mencintaimu Sayangg" Dia balas memelukku erat. "Tapi Kyung, Ciuman tadi tidak terasa. Ayo lakukan dengan benar"

"Kau gila.." Aku mendorong dadanya dan berlari kecil meninggalkannya karena sudah sangat malu. Ku dengar Dia tertawa keras dibelakangku.


End file.
